1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a large number of lines. Since it is difficult to form these lines without disconnection, each time the disconnection occurs, the disconnection is repaired. As a method for repairing a disconnected line, there has been known a technique where a conductive layer is arranged below a line, and when the line is disconnected, the line is bonded to the conductive layer using laser beams (see JP-A-2004-54069 (related U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,802) and JP-A-9-113930 (related U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,178)).
It is possible to repair the disconnection of the line in wiring by the above-mentioned method. However, when a foreign substance lies on a line, in an attempt to remove the foreign substance using laser beams, there has been a case where not only the foreign substance but also the line and the conductive layer which is arranged below the line is removed so that the line is disconnected and the repair is also not possible.
Further, recently, particularly in a liquid crystal display device used in a television receiver set or the like, development of pixels having higher definition has been in progress. In pixels which satisfy the higher definition, one pixel is divided into two sub pixels, for example, and a switching element and a drain signal line which supplies a video signal to the switching element are formed in each sub pixel. That is, there is a case where lines (drain signal lines) between the pixels are formed in duplicate (see JP-A-2005-77424 (related U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,852) and JP-A-2006-309239 (related US Patent Publication No. 2007/0008263)). In the liquid crystal display device having such structure, a distance between the lines is narrow and hence, when a defect such as disconnection occurs, the repair of the line becomes extremely difficult.